Always One of Us
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Just about everyone shunned the Soldier of Silence... everyone except for Princess Serenity.


**Author's note:** It's been a while since I've written anything for the SM fandom. This is most likely a fusion between the anime and the manga, but geared more toward the manga aspects of the series, along with my headcanons (such as Serenity having known of the existence of Saturn). Please let me know what you think!

* * *

She was the Forbidden One, the entity who would only awaken when the end was near. Despite being the youngest of her fellow soldiers, she had a different mission from all of them entirely, and one drop of her weapon was all it took to reap life away in order to allow the rebirth to commence forth. While most feared her appearance and did whatever it took to ensure she never had to awaken, there was at least one person who made sure that this one lone soldier wasn't seen as the end of days.

_Hello, Saturn._

The voice was soothing and even through the darkness of her closed eyelids, she could somehow sense where the lovely sound was coming from.

She'd been surrounded by the gloom for so long, that one would assume any kind of light would be painful. Yet this mild aura that surrounded the pretty girl who floated before her was warm and welcoming. She had long flowing silver hair that fell to her feet and while she wore no clothing, she had a pair of translucent angel wings upon her back.

_Princess…?_

Saturn had difficulty recalling the last time she spoke to anyone before she went to sleep. Though one fond memory stood out for her, and it was the one where she met Queen Serenity and her daughter for the first time. Even before Saturn was placed in her slumber, within the walls of Titan Castle, few people wanted anything to do with her, because they were terrified of her abilities. It made her lonely and isolated, unwanted to the core. Yet the princess and her mother never once shunned her or treated her like a disease. Instead, they welcomed her to their castle without hesitation.

They understood her duties and knew that she was the absolute last resort in case a dire situation fell upon the kingdom. Saturn's powers were nearly equal in power to that of Queen Serenity herself. One offered destruction while the other presented rebirth.

The next memory that played out for Saturn was of herself in the audience chamber. Princess Serenity, who was only a couple of years older than Saturn, approached the kneeling soldier of silence where she stooped in front of her.

Peering at her with those round, innocent blue eyes, the princess informed her, "You're never alone, Saturn. Please know that my mother and I will always think of you. You're a part of this family no matter what."

Saturn tried in vain to keep a stone face, but her violet eyes quickly teared up. Nobody wanted to accept her before. She wasn't sure how to take it; the one being who could summon forth the destruction of all living creatures was actually touched over such sympathetic words.

Princess Serenity gave Saturn a gentle hug, one that wasn't too tight but with enough strength to let her know that she meant every word.

Back in the present, Saturn could almost feel that same warmth upon her body even as she stared longingly at the form of the angelic princess.

_It's time, Saturn… We need you…_

The heat drained from her skin, now replaced with an icy chill. She wanted to know what exactly happened to where she needed to awaken… but ultimately, did it matter how it all fell apart? Most likely everyone she heard about or knew of was dead, and that included the queen and the princess…

Whatever happened, Saturn was truly remorseful for whatever fate fell upon such lovable and kind-hearted girl and her benevolent mother.

The Moon Kingdom would somehow thrive again. She was aware of the potential power that Princess Serenity had. Somehow, someway, she would be the guiding light for their future. She believed in hope, she believed in the princess.

Somehow crossing through the inky mass of nothingness, Saturn embraced the image of her princess. She swore she could feel the familiar warmth of the hug returned along with the silky caress of feathers being wrapped around her.

The symbol of Saturn magically appeared on the soldier's forehead and her body started glowing.

It was time.

Right before her physical body took form, summoned by the joined talisman powers of fellow soldiers Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune from the ruins of the royal palace, she and Serenity whispered in unison.

**_"Always in the end, comes hope and rebirth."_**


End file.
